Gilderoy Lockhart
Gilderoy Lockhart is a Half-Blood wizard with a Pure-Blood mother and a muggle father. Biography Early Life Rhhhh Gilderoy Lockahart was born 26,January ,1960 to a Muggle man and a Pure-Blood Mother. Gilderoy often took pride than he received magical powers as both his two elder sisters where Squibs. Lockhart mother loved him more than any of his siblings, and this combined with the revelation of his wizardry and acceptance into Hogwarts caused his vanity to grow into a tenacious weed. Gilderoy and his mother forgot, in their excitement of his acceptance that Hogwarts was a school for all British and Irish wizards. Thus his introduction into school along with everyone else was ,in his eyes extremely dull. Hogwarts Years When he entered into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy on 1 September and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. he narrowly escape from being sorted into Slytherin house. He hoped that his classmates and teachers would greet him by whispering and staring at him,because in his mind he was already a fully-fledge genius with extreme magical prowess. The fact that he was merely ordinary and that more talented children where there, and that nobody was particularly impressed by his naturally way hair and perfect smile, disappointed him to no end. Gilderoy did have tremendous ability, and he was cleverer than most of his classmates,but he had a bad flaw in that he would not try unless he was the very best. He did achieve good marks and his teachers often told him that with hard work they believed he might be able to make something of himself,even if he fell short of his ambitions that he would freely share with anyone who bothered to listen. He often told his classmates that he would succeed in creating the Philosophers Stone before leaving school, and that he also intended to become the captain of England's Quidditch team and lead them to glory in the World Cup,all before becoming Britain's youngest Minister for Magic. He had so much vanity that he valued learning not for education,but because it granted him attention in class. He craved attention and prizes. He even went as far as begging the headmaster to start a school newspaper purely so he could see his own name in print. After started the newspaper, Gilderoy decided to collaborate with house mate Rita Skeeter. When all the exploits failed to grant him attention, he decided to come up with more grand and dramatic means of gaining attention. He was never popular with other students, he did manage to achieve small notoriety by carving his signature in twenty foot long letters into the Quidditch Pitch. This earn him a weeks worth of detentions. Gilderoy even shot a hologram of his face into the sky like a Dark Mark and send himself eight-hundred Valentines at school which caused breakfast to be cancelled due to the number of droppings and feathers in the porridge. After Hogwarts After his graduation from Hogwarts all his teachers realsed a faint sigh of relief . Lockhart became an accomplished author,travelingg to exotic parts of the world. He mastered a Memory Charm shortly after his graduation, ticking accomplished witches and wizards into revealing their greatest deeds and then erasing their memories. Lockhart who was also a excellent writer would often write about these people lived claiming them as his own. He would than return to Britain with a new book after every journey. All of his books would be self-promoting and filled with a wealth of invented details. His books became very popular and he received awards for al his suppose deeds and bravery. He even received an invite to join the Dark Force Defense League as an honorary member. He was able to succesfully hide his fraudulence. All of his former teachers, who did not know he was a con-artist, felt like the misjudged him in school due to his bravery and reliance to combat Dark Arts. Physical Appearance Gilderoy Lockhart has wavy blonde hair and particularly straight and sing teeth. He would sometimes wear flamboyant,flashy and incredibly extravagant robes in wide assortment of colors. Personality and Traits His defining characteristics were his extreme arrogance,vanity,conceit, egomania ,narcissism and self-obsession. He was voracious self-promoter and often took credit for work that was not his. He loved to hear himself talk and would often like to give people suggestions or advice in ways that made himself look better. Family Lockhart was extremely close to his mother as he was the favorite child at home. His mother was very ambitious for her son and always encouraged him in his belief that he was a remarkable person. She would often flatter him and encourage flashy choices in life such as his name. Magical Abilities and Skills He was very skillful in his younger school years, but got terrible lazy as an adult. Charms was one of his best subjects as he spent a life time learning and perfecting the Memory Charm. He was able to complete this charm to perfection he could probably due it in his sleep. He was able to perform the minor enchantment Verdimillious Duo Spell. He was capable of producing basic potions. He was really good at the Occamy egg yolk shampoo,which was to dangerous and expensive for the open market. Lockhart was an excellent writer and most would consider this is bigger skill apart from the memory charm. He was able to retell other peoples stories and hide his fraudulence really well. Gallery Daniel Sharman.jpg Daniel-Sharman-daniel-sharman-35541769-245-400.png cd4983f859c608c0697fb5356cab24f5.jpg|Fourth Year tumblr_ni8lc0bsJW1t85r7yo1_500.png 0c1a5b5b4631df20b7338281ce60f8fa--verse-pretty-people.jpg 38e449647c87bd2733bd90f662946a5a--beautiful-men-beautiful-people.jpg 561f474d83f51581412bf8d90c051a08--daniel-sharman-happy-birthday.jpg CcgqNqit.jpg Daniel-Sharman-2017-Da-Man-Photo-Shoot-004.jpg eb9cdf505b5b08f8e2cbfe84dafa9a44--isaac-teen-wolf-famous-guys.jpg gettyimages-584671974.jpg imagesGilderoy.jpeg Immortals+World+Premiere+EqnDgl-TWJVx.jpg MV5BMTk0NjMwMzcyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzgwMTAwNw@@._V1_.jpg The_Originals_-_Daniel_Sharman.jpg tumblr_inline_ol1autD0GK1qhaca3_500.gif LOCKHART.jpg Szoc63cb 400x400.jpg Tumblr nobf1kZTXy1teeu8yo1 500.png tumblr_n16u2xuF5X1rl9cnro1_500.png|bring Vivienne as his date to a Slug Club Event tumblr_oa4tpcNzCi1rjzwzao1_500.png giphy gilderoy and marlene.gif tumblr_m9r665cmwx1ryo480o1_400.png Lockhart Lockhart Gilderoy Gilderoy Category:Slug Club Category:Celebrity